Thirteen Hours
by The Warrior Of Twilight
Summary: The new Doctor from Doctor Who's a female! Here's what our critical Earth Pony has to say about it. One-shot. Semi-part from story "A Journey Beyond Sanity."


**AN:** **If I get any arguments concerning the gender of the new Doctor from the comments, I'm gonna delete this story. Just so we're clear, this is all strictly opinion-based, and I apologize if this does start anything.**

 **Enjoy my friends!**

* * *

"STARDUUUUUUUUUUUUST!"

A typically quiet hallway burst with echos of the hurrying young dragon, running as fast as his tiny limbs could carry the rather stressed baby lizard. The cry towards his friend and one he viewed over time as an older sibling bounced off the marble walls before dissipating into nothing. From one hallway, on her way down to the library, Starlight Glimmer paused from her steady pace in contrast to the dragon hurrying by.

"Oh hey Spike! Where are you... Rushing off to..." The befuddled unicorn trailed off with Spike brushing past anxiously, blinking. But before Starlight could shrug at the dragon's antics and continue forward, Spike surprised by suddenly running backwards and hopping in one spot in her sight.

"How have you seen Stardust?!"

Starlight blinked again. "Last I checked, he and Twilight went out for lunch-"

"Did he say when he'll be back?!" Spike pressed on, leaning forward in anxiety. "I have to know, this is important!"

"Whoa now, calm down little guy." The unicorn smiled uncertainly. "What's with the hurry? Did something happen?"

"You bet something happened! Something _huge!"_ Spike looked back and forward wildly with an eager tone, "You know that sci-fi show we watch? Doctor Who?"

"On that TV? With the man who travels in a small blue box through time and space." Starlight nodded slowly, frowning curiously. "Ever since Stardust introduced you to that show, you guys wouldn't stop talking about it for about a week."

"Worth it, but that's not the point! You know the actor playing the lead role right now is leaving by the end of the year?"

"Well I do now-"

"They just announced who the next person will be playing as the Doctor!" Spike interrupted with an almost maniacal look in his reptilian green eyes. Starlight was startled by the conflicted expression and voice of her friend. "Saw it with my own eyes! I need to tell Stardust the big news right now-!"

"Tell me what?"

Spike gasped, shifting from anxiousness to excitement at the approaching sight of the golden Earth Pony, immediately running forward and sliding to halt before his 'brother,' making no room to inhale. "Stardust! Doctor Who! New Doctor! Today! Just watched. Ya gotta come see-!"

"Deep breath Spike." Twilight interjected, standing between them with a bemused smile at her Number One Assistant. "Take a moment to breathe." Spike obediently did so, nodding. "Now, what's this about Doctor Who?"

Spike took a long inhale...

 _"The new Doctor's a female!"_

A minute's pause.

"Wait, what?" Stardust frowned, sharing a curious look between himself and Twilight.

Spike tried again, in a more subdued voice. "They've just announced it; the next Doctor's going to played by someone called Jodie Whit... Whitaker?"

"Not a name I'm familiar with..." Stardust muttered with thought, glancing down at the anticipating dragon. "Are you absolutely sure." Spike nodded vigorously, waiting to hear what the very pony who introduced them to the show had to say about this.

"..."

"..."

Twilight and Starlight exchanged glances.

"Cool."

Spike blinked, watching his friend walk by with a light smile. "That's it? I thought you'd be more annoyed about it!"

"Does it bother you?"

"Well, no, but I assumed you wouldn't be fine with it."

"Who am I? Quibble Pants?" Snorting, the Earth Pony twirled with humour present in hazel eyes, a grin behind the untamed beard. "So long as the actor - or actress in this case - is good, I don't care which gender plays the Doctor. I'm far more intrigued as to where they'll take the show in terms of writing and story wise, personally."

Twilight and Starlight followed after Stardust, leaving Spike looking positively stumped. Then, the young dragon hurried to catch up. "It doesn't bother you in the least? You said the Doctor's your role model."

Stardust inclined his head. "So's Twilight, and she's not male. Thank God by the way." The Princess rolled her eyes in fond amusement. Starlight chuckled. "Besides, the Doctor's a Time Lord who walks in eternity. It's not who plays the role that matters, but the heart and passion put into the performance."

Twilight nodded approvingly. "That's right. And I'm sure this next representation of your shared favourite character will be just as good as her predecessors."

"I'm far more looking forward to seeing what the pony version of the new Doctor is anyway. What does she look like Spike?"

The dragon blinked, answering slowly, "Well, she's blonde."

Stardust smirked slyly. "Oh goodie, always had a thing for blondes." And quickly rectified with a sheepish grin after spotting the stare from the corner of his eye. "Of course they always come before beautiful alicorns with purple hair." Twilight's muzzle twitched in faint annoyance, but her eyes sparkled in approval. Starlight continued to cover a giggle at their shared antics. "There is, though, one thing I certainly don't approve about this new Doctor."

Twilight tilted her head. "And that is?"

"Still being played by a human."

At that, the others shared amusement at the false disgruntled voice and expression. Starlight teased knowingly. "Still yearning to play the role yourself?"

Stardust glared upwards, composure threatening to crack. "One day... One day." And heaved a sigh. "Right then, let's got see how hot this Jodie is."

A twitch of a purple eye. _"Jack."_

"Pales in comparison to you of course, love. Allons-y Spike!" And both human-turned-pony and dragon hurried down the hall enthusiastically, leaving behind two mares. Starlight gave her teacher an amused sympathetic glance, but Twilight huffed, shaking her head with an unrestrained smile.

"Maybe _I_ should become the next Doctor."

Starlight chuckled alongside her. "You'd certainly fit the role."

* * *

 **AN: ...Pretty much my thoughts on the new Doctor. Hope you enjoyed, my friends!**


End file.
